Three Undesirable Problems
by SeverusSnapePrincess10
Summary: In the midst of the Wizarding war, Albus Dumbledore needs to find a perfect place to hide Harry Potter and his two friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Who better than to Pawn them off onto than Snape. Will be rated M for swearing and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Three Undesirable Problems**

**Summary**:

In the midst of the Wizarding war, Albus Dumbledore needs to find a perfect place to hide Harry Potter and his two friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry is the key to defeat the Dark Lord, Voldemort so who better to pawn the 'Golden Trio' onto than within the walls of his spy's home. Now Professor Severus Snape will have to deal with the war, three annoying brats that he doesn't want, and a manipulative Headmaster who traps the Potions Master and the three seventh year students all together at his home on Spinners End.

Chapter 1- Dumbledore's Plan

"As you all are aware of I am sure, is that your NEWT's are coming up. Like I undoubtedly know, I expect most of you won't even scrape by with a passing grade. None the less, it is expected that you all study and at least attempt to look like you know what you are doing. The theoretical portion of your exam will be next Monday and your practical exam will be the Tuesday after that."Snape growled at everyone who shouldn't have even made it into his class. He could not help but think back to a conversation he had had with Dumbledore before the start of the school year.

-Flashback-

Professor Snape stalked up to Professor Dumbledore's office with great purpose. He had just received a list of all the seventh year students that had made it into his advanced NEWT Potions class. He could not believe some of the students that had made the list. It was just so unacceptable. Snape just walked into the Headmaster's office without permission and growled at the man.

"Hello, my boy. What is the occasion?"Dumbledore serenely asked as he watched Snape pace in front of his desk.

"I can't believe you Albus. Half of the students that made it into my advanced seventh year NEWT Potions class are complete dunderheads. How on Earth did Mr. Longbottom even make it into fourth year Potions? He is entirely incompetent."Snape growled in a low voice absolutely not pleased with the Slytherin and Gryffindor class he now had to teach. Snape just could not even fathom how Neville Longbottom had even made it to the final year of Potions. The boy was positively horrid and blew up his cauldron every class. The boy was just not Potions material. If he had to deal with Longbottom again, he would surly have a talk with Miss Granger about her assistance in helping him with his failed Potions experiments. He was going to make sure they were far away from each other so Granger would not be able to help Longbottom.

"Mr. Longbottom has worked very hard to achieve his dream of becoming a Herbologist. I think he has done very well so far Severus. I think you can put up with him for one more year."Dumbledore stated in his never ending calmness.

'Albus has gone mad. Longbottom can not even tie his shoes right let alone make an advanced year Potion.'Severus thought in disgust as his thoughts turned to the 'Golden Trio' who sat at the back of his Potions classroom.

"As it is a wonder that Longbottom made it into my Potions class, it is even more a wonder on how Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley made it as well. I expect you felt bad for the boy who has the Wizarding World falling at his feet for him being a Savior. You also had Mr. Weasley join Potter as he is one of the boys sidekicks. These students are dunderheads Albus."Severus snarled as he glared at his longtime friend and confidant.

"I assure you Severus that Harry has earned the right to be in your class. He is more intelligent then you give him credit for."Dumbledore said as he looked at Severus over his half-moon spectacles.

"I seriously doubt that. The boy is just like his arrogant father."

"Now, now Severus. I know that you and James did not see eye to eye but that is no reason to take your grudge out on Harry. I know that if you just took the time to get to know the boy you would see just how much like Lily he is like. Now I have a meeting I must get to Severus, good day."Dumbledore said in a serious tone before he sat at his desk and started to write signalling that their conversation was over.

Severus just gave one last glare at the man before he turned on his heels and left Dumbledore's office with his robes billowing around him in a very much Snape like fashion.

-End Flashback-

As Snape snapped out of his thoughts, he looked over at Potter and could see him and Weasley glaring at him in supreme displeasure. He knew the seventh years would rather be out hunting Horcruxs' but Dumbledore made sure that the three brats stayed under the schools protection and trapped them here. He knew Dumbledore was having a hard time keeping Potter and his sidekicks under lock and key and was intent on having his Potions Master watch over them as well.

"I expect better work from everyone including Longbottom."Snape said making the Slytherins giggle and laugh at the Gryffindors. "You all are now dismissed."

The class didn't have to be told twice. Everyone just packed their work into their bags and raced out the door. As Draco, Goyle and Crabbe passed Harry, Ron and Hermione they laughed in their faces just asking to be hexed.

"Shove off Malfoy. I am going to hex your ferret face right off your shoulders."Ron yelled after the Slytherin gang.

"I like to see you try Weasel."Draco yelled back before he and his gang vanished from sight laughing as they walked away from the dungeons.

"Just don't worry about it Ron."Hermione said in an understanding voice.

"Yeah mate. Draco is a jerk. He will someday get what he deserves."Harry said in a distant voice thinking about the trouble Draco's family had been going through with the Ministry. Draco and his mother were let off with a warning while his father, Lucius Malfoy had gone to Azkaban prison for being found out as a Death Eater.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts just as Professor Dumbledore entered Snape's classroom.

"I am here because I need to have a word with Professor Snape, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger."Dumbledore said just as the last few stragglers left the classroom leaving the requested people standing in the room looking at Dumbledore like he just grew two heads.

"What is it you need to talk to us about Albus?"Snape said in a dangerously low voice clearly annoyed with the Headmaster.

"Can we take this conversation to your office Severus?There is a private matter I must talk to you all about."Dumbledore said in a grave tone making shivers go up Harry's spine.

Snape sighed in exasperation. The Headmaster was really getting on his nerves.

"Right this way Albus."Snape said as he led the way to his office followed by Dumbledore with the 'Golden Trio' behind the old wizard.

Once everyone was in Snape's office, Snape sat at his desk while Dumbledore conjured three more hard back chairs to match the one already in front of Snape's desk. The old wizard then transfigured one of the hard back chairs into a comfy auto man and sat down next to Harry. The three students and Snape all looked over at Dumbledore expectantly as they sat in silence.

I have something very important to tell all of you. The first thing I want to address is that it is no longer safe for you three students to be around your families."Dumbledore said in a sad tone.

"What do you mean?Harry and Hermione were supposed to stay with me and my family for half the Summer."Ron said in a surprised tone.

"You are really surprised Weasley?You must be more moronic than you look."Snape said in amusement as he got a glare from Ron.

Dumbledore just ignored Snape's insult and continued to answer Weasley's question.

"Voldemort will be expecting you all to go back to your families. When you do he will strike and try to kill not just you but them as well. That is a risk that we can not take."Dumbledore continued to say in a grave tone ignoring Ron's and Hermione's flinching at the mention of Voldemort's name. Snape just scowled and Harry just nodded his head in agreement with Dumbledore.

Harry certainly did not like his relatives very much by any means but would not wish death upon them. They may have locked him in a cupboard until he got his letter to go to Hogwarts and made him do endless chores with barely anything to eat, but overall they were still related to him. He would not allow Voldemort to harm anyone else if he could help it. It was his job to destroy the cruel bastard and he would not disappoint. No more people were going to die for him, he would make sure of it.

"So if we can't go back to our families, I guess it is up to us to start destroying He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."Hermione said in a soft voice almost like she was talking to herself.

Hermione just wanted this war to be over and done with. Her parents were muggles and had no means to protect themselves from fully armed wizards who were trained in the dark arts. She would do anything to save the people she loved from getting harmed. She would help Harry every step of the way to bring this mad man down.

"Not quite my dear. There is another matter I need to address right now that I know will have a negative effect on Severus, but it is crucial that you should know what has been happening."Dumbledore stated as he looked over at Snape who had realization dawning in his eyes at what the Headmaster had just said.

"Albus no!They do not need to know. My life is none of their business."Snape growled making the 'trio' more curious as to what this big secret must be.

"Severus I must. It is for their own goods. Severus has been a spy for the Order of the Phoenix and has been spying on Voldemort within his inner circle."

"I knew it"Ron shouted as he pointed an accusatory finger at Snape.

"Ron!"Hermione yelled in astonishment. She had already pieced that puzzle together a long time ago. She had guessed two years ago that Snape had allegiance with both powerful wizards.

"I knew you were a Death Eater Snape."Ron said making Snape smirk and Hermione slap her hand to her forhead. Sometimes Ron could be so thick.

"Ron, Snape is just pretending to be on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named side. He has just been gathering valuable information to bring to the Order."Hermione explained making Harry look up at Snape in confusion and Ron shake his head no.

Snape could not help but give props to the know-it-all for figuring out the secret so fast.

"How long have you known, 'Mione'?"Harry asked as he watched her smile.

"I have known since before our fifth year when we found out that Snape was part of the Order. It was just common sense to suspect that a man who has been saving our lives constantly could not truly hate us."Hermione said as she chanced to look at Snape who was sneering at her astuteness.

"I must now ask something very important of you Severus. I must ask that you stop spying and hand that job to someone else in the Order. I have already instructed Order members to watch over everyone's families."

"No Albus. I promised that I would spy so I will continue to spy. I still indeed have the dark mark and will be in extreme pain if the Dark Lord figures out that I will no longer be his follower. I refuse to do it. He already trusts me Albus and I think I can get more information from him."

"Be that as it may Severus, but I have already appointed someone else to take your place among the ranks of the Death Eaters. "Dumbledore said in finality.

"You can't do this."Snape snarled in displeasure. 'This man just keeps on manipulating my life.'

"I can and I did."

"Well, if Snape's out of a job than what does it mean."Hermione asked as she say both Harry and Ron look at her in confusion.

"As a matter of fact I am still your Potions Professor."Snape snarled at the girl who could not contain herself when there was something she needed to know.

"It means that the three of you will be placed with Professor Snape until further instruction."

"What?"Everyone besides Dumbledore said at the exact same time.

"I want Severus to keep you three at his home for your safety until the Order has dealt with the war."

"No Albus. I refuse to take anyone into my home let alone the 'Golden Trio'.

"For once I agree with him."Harry said as he watched everyone stare at him. Boy was it unnerving. "Considering our past history with this man, I doubt that we will all be nice and cuddly to one another. I think that me, Ron, and Hermione should be out there searching for Horcruxs' to destroy Voldemort."Harry stated in reason as he watched Hermione and Ron both agree with him by shaking their heads after they again flinched at the use of Voldemort's name.

"Harry, I can not let the three of you do that. That is why I have the four of these. You all will get one."Dumbledore said as he started to smile serenely again. This old man could get anyone to do anything he wanted which is how everyone got into this mess in the first place.

What are they Albus?"Snape asked glaring at the small black boxes like they were rubbish, which they probably were as far as Snape was concerned.

"Is it a present?Is it candy?"Ron asked excitedly, his curiosity getting the best of him.

'Stupid Gryffindors!They are so gullible and only think about one solution to a situation.

Since Harry had always trusted Dumbledore along with Hermione their curiosity also took the better of them as well. It was just the obvious impulse for a Gryffindor. Snape being a Slytherin was not so easily fooled.

"Good try Albus but a gift will not persuade me into taking these children into my home."Snape smirked at the old man with mirth.

"Hey!You know we are standing in the same room right? And by the way we are not children. We are 17 years old making us of age and adults."Ron yelled at Snape glaring at the smirking Potions Master. It was just so easy to bait Ron for a reaction to his snide remarks. Snape just loved to be right.

"It is a surprise."Dumbledore said yet again ignoring Ron and Snape's arguments. I am going to give these to you then we will see where that leads us.

Dumbledore just smiled in a grandfatherly way as he handed over the small black rectangular boxes. On the box Dumbledore handed to Snape, it had a green ribbon on it while the 'trio' had red ribbons on theirs.

"I can't open mine."Hermione said getting the same responses from Harry and Ron as well. Snape just grunted at Dumbledore's little game. Everything always seemed like a game to Dumbledore.

"What is this Albus?"Snape commanded as his patience was growing thin.

"You can't open it because theirs a point to these _'gifts'. _I'm about to activate them now."

Before anything else could be said, everyone was flying through space in time by what Harry could remember from his fourth year as a Port Key. Mr. Weasley had used an old boot to transport Harry, Hermione, the Diggory's, and his own family to the Quidditch World Cup. That is where he had his first taste of what Voldemort's followers could really do.

The next thing they all knew was that they were all in a house. Harry, Ron and Hermione had still not mastered Port Key travel and had landed in a heap on what looked to be a living room floor. The floor was hard wood so it was not very comfortable. Snape and Dumbledore had both landed on their feet gracefully making the 'trio' quite envious of these men who had success in their landing.

Snape growled in anger making everyone look at him. He and the children were still holding the boxes and they could not let go of them. He also noticed what house they were in and rounded on Dumbledore by pulling out his wand. He held the box in his left hand as he handled his wand with his right one.

"What did you do?What is the meaning of this."Snape said in a very menacing voice that he would only normally reserve for the dunderhead students that blew their cauldrons up on a daily bases.

"I just took the initiative to help all of you."

"Please do explain how you are helping us Albus?"Snape said pointing his wand at his mentors chest.

"Like I had said, you all need a safe place to hide and so I made sure that your house was properly warded and could not be easily detected by unwanted visitors. I also can not afford any of you to get hurt."Dumbledore said in a calm voice. "Please put your wand down Severus."

Snape was compelled to listen to Dumbledore even though he was still slightly confused and definitely not happy with the children in his home.

"If it is required of me, how will I continue to be the Potions Professor?How are the children completing their NEWT'?"Snape asked as he noticed a headache starting to pound in his head.

"You can still continue to work on Potions in you lab down in the basement but until the war has come to a close, you will be putting your Potions Master job on hold. As for the NEWT's I think that the children could still do some studying than could repeat another year at Hogwarts."

"No way!This was supposed to be our final year and your expecting us to stay behind. We wanted to graduate with our year. You can't just make us skip out on that. I think we also deserve to get some action in this war as well. I am the chosen one. I have to kill Voldemort."Harry explained as he looked at the box he was still holding.

"I agree with you mate. We need to be out fighting a long side everyone else. I have to be there for my family."Ron stated as he tried to take the box out of his right hand but couldn't.

"We have to be their fighting together. We should not be in hiding. It is like were useless."Hermione said as she looked directly into Dumbledore's eyes and having to look down at her feet.

"No you will not go out there to fight. You are safe here and have everything you will ever need here. I have made sure the fridge will continue to stock itself every time a product is removed. I have made sure that you all have your own rooms as well. I'm pretty sure that Severus will allow you to use his library and I made sure you all have lots of clothes and pyjamas."

"Albus, please don't make these children sully my home anymore than it is."

"I'm sure Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger will bring life to your old home Severus. Now time to receive your _'gifts'_."Dumbledore said as he was watching Ron try and remove the box from his hand.

Dumbledore just pulled out his wand and used it to open the lids of the small boxes. When the lids were removed a bright light appeared then faded revealing black leather collars. Before any protests could be made about them though, they quickly jumped out of the boxes and strapped themselves around the persons neck they were intended for with no visible opening to get them off.

"Albus!What is the meaning of this?"Snape yelled in anger. He had never felt so degraded in all his life, not even when James Potter bullied him as a young boy. I mean Snape now had a collar on that he could not take off and it was done in front of his three least favourite people despite the fact that they were wearing a collar as well.

"These collars are waterproof so they can not be ruined. That means that you can not damage them in any way with or without magic. They are charmed to keep you locked in this house. They also have a variety of other spells placed on them that I am sure you all will find out eventually."Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly way once more before he waved his wand again making silver tags dangle from a ring at the front of the collar.

Harry suddenly felt like he was trapped again. He had spent all his life being called a freak and to actually feel like something lower than a human was definitely how he was feeling now. He was wearing a collar like a dog along with his two best friends and his Potions teacher. He felt like he was now owned by someone.

"Get this off of me. I demand you do it now. I will owl my family and they will make sure these collars come off of us."Ron yelled in rage as Hermione started to tug at the collar feeling like she was a bad girl because the thought popped into her mind against her will. She could not help the tears that started to fall from her eyes.

Dumbledore saw the tears in Miss Granger's eyes and felt compelled to reassure her that this was for their own good. No matter what Dumbledore said though, Hermione still felt that it was wrong.

"This is not Human Albus. I guarantee that this will be reported."Snape said as he tugged at his collar recieving the message that he was a bad boy in his mind. The voice was designed to encourage good behaviour it was programed to encourage and discourage anything it deemed bad with degrading the person wearing the collar.

"If you do something to bad then the collar will shock you. This will also not be able to be reported because I have made sure this place can have no owls going back and forth with messages, I have removed the telephone, and I have disconnected the floo network. There is also no escape by Port Key or apparation."Dumbledore said seeing the alarming distress on Miss Granger's face before she let out a shuddering sob. This was so not right.

"So there is no way out of here. We can't even go outside."Harry said in a numb voice.

"That is correct. The Potions ingredients that you use Severus will automatically replace themselves after you use them so there will always be and endless supply. If one of you are injured I am sure Severus can whip up a potion that will make you better in no time. You all are safe here which is what truly matters."Dumbledore claimed as he went over to Severus who was standing stock still trying to contain his anger.

"What are you doing Albus?"Snape asked while trying to contain his anger and not hex Albus which again the collar was clearly against. Snape was not pleased.

"I just am making sure the tags say what they are suppose to say. By the way I have also charmed your collar Severus to block out the pain of the Dark Mark whenever Tom decides to contact you."Dumbledore said while receiving Snape's signature raised eyebrow at that knowledge. 'At least Dumbledore put in something useful in this torture device.'Snape thought in surprise.

"One other thing you need to know."

"There's another thing now. Are you sure you haven't tortured us enough yet?"Ron asked before he walked over to a black leather couch and sat down ungracefully with a huff.

Hermione decided to follow Ron and sat down next to him before full out sobbing into Ron's shoulder. She wanted to fight in the war to protect the people she loved but instead she was trapped in Professor Snape's home wearing a black leather collar. She was kind of scared to see what surprises layed in store for her and her friends.

"If any of you attempt to raise your wand to me, your collar will recognize that as trying to harm me and will shock you and then place your wand back where it was before you pulled it out."

"So you are now saying that you own us. Albus you have officially crossed the line."Snape growled in renewed anger. He was trapped in his own house unable to leave and is now being forced to behave by a collar while looking after the three children he had had quite the past with. This just didn't seem like it would work out for one reason or another. It was just absolutely twisted.

I must now leave because I have a meeting with the Minister of Magic. I will be checking on you every so often to make sure everything is going well."Dumbledore said before he was interrupted by Harry.

"No!You have no right do do what you are doing. I was created by Voldemort himself to end this war and I can not do that locked up here. Please sir, I need to be out there."Harry pleaded as he walked towards Dumbledore with jumbled up emotions. He was always left to do what others needed him to do and now that he needed to do something it seemed like he was now not even needed. 'This is complete rubbish.'Harry thought in disgust.

"I am afraid that I do have the power to keep you safe. You are in a Professor's home, there is everything you need here and you have your friends to talk to. I see no downside. I am even going to allow Hedwig, Pigwidgeon, and Crookshanks to stay here to. You just won't be able to send them out. Now I must go. Good day!"

With that said, Dumbledore just popped out of the room leaving four very pissed off people in his wake.

Harry just stared at the spot that Dumbledore had vanished from in anger. He was now trapped yet again but could at least be with his friends.

"Weasley!No matter how much you tug at your collar you are not going to get it off. You are just going to make it like you less.

"Piss off Snape. You make it sound like these collars have feelings."

"Language Mr. Weaseley. Knowing Dumbledore they probably do. It tells you off if your intention when touching it is to take it off it will also eventually shock you if you continue to disobey it."Snape stated before he walked over to Miss Granger and knelt down in front of her.

Hermione had her hands covering her face while her shoulders were shaking. Snape knew that Hermione was silently sobbing and took advantage of this moment to read her collar tag out loud.

_Hermione Granger_

_Hogwarts Student_

_A.D._

Hearing Snape read out what was on her collar tag while knelt down in front of her snapped her out of her sobbing episode. She just stared at Snape with vacant and sad eyes before he spoke once more.

"Miss Granger, I am aware that I am not your favourite Professor and I will not be your friend, but I am in the same boat as you and the boys so we are just going to have to deal with it. I know that it is quite upsetting to be treated like an animal but it has come across our esteemed Headmaster that we now have to wear collars and are...owned. I had my job taken away from me and now have the three of you dumped in my lap. I assure you that I had nothing to do with this as I to am wearing a collar. We will eventually get out of here but for now we will have to abide by Dumbledore's rules and...behave."Snape said in his monotone teacher voice before he stood up and walked in front of the living room couch.

Hermione looked up at Snape as did Ron before Harry decided to join them both on the couch and sat down next to Hermione. Harry just glared up at Snape completely at a loss at what to do. This was not how he had envisioned himself spending his time for the war. He was going to be bored stiff and trapped in a house with his Potions Professor. He could see no light side to this dark blotch that now was his life. He had hated it at the Dursley's but knew that he was not going to enjoy his time here either. What can happen will happen when your Harry Potter.

Snape growled once more before he took a good look at the students in front of him. He had to think of a plan but as it was he saw no way out of the house with all the precautions Dumbledore had took. For once Snape was at a loss for what to do but would not show the children. 'I will think of something eventually, I always do. I will get us out of here one way or another."Snape thought in determination.

Snape was not a Potions Master for no reason and a very powerful Occlumens. He even made his own spells for crying out loud. They would get out of this trap and they would hunt down Dumbledore if only so they could strangle the man with the collars he so graciously placed around their necks. The war was on.

This is a new story I just had to write. I have been wanting to do a new story for ages. It is also going to have some de-aging in it because some one left a comment for one of my other stories wanting the 'trio' to be de-aged. Depending on how the story is going I will think about that topic. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review^_^

Love SeverusSnapePrincess10:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone^_^I finally got around to posting chapter two for my newest story. I worked very hard all last week on it. I hope everyone enjoys reading it.

Chapter 2- Shocking Surprises

"So, what's the plan?I know that if anyone can think of something it's you Hermione."Harry said as he continued to glare at the irritated Potions Master.

Snape was less than pleased with this new found situation and felt a little confronted by Potter stating that he was obviously no help even though he was clearly smarter than the little miss know-it-all with being the Half Blood Prince and all.

Being sure to keep his mask in place he sneered at the three students who never failed to be a pain in his arse.

"As it so happens, I am well aware that I am the one in charge Potter."

Ron snickered at Snape interrupting the mans soon to be tirade. Snape just glowered at Weasley clearly having no patience left for anyone. Ron was very agitated with the turn of events for the upcoming Summer and wanted to blow off some steam for having no chance to fight with his best mates in the upcoming war. Snape just rounded on the red head by pointing his wand at the boys chest.

"Clearly you find something amusing. Don't think that it is not above me to hex you then punish you Weasley because rest assured I will."Snape said in a menacingly low voice making Ron back himself up further into the couch. It was no secret that Snape was powerful and all three off the 'trio' were more than sure that Snape would come through with his threats.

"Back off Snape!"Harry yelled at the man making him smirk and look over at him instead. "Keep away from us. The three of us have no intention to even be here so why don't you go down to whatever dungeon you came from and leave us alone."

Hermione just took in a deep intake of breath at the sharpness of Harry's tone. No one would usually talk to Professor Snape in that manner unless they were expecting a go at the mans temper. Snape was not a lovely guy and Hermione knew that both Ron and Harry were pushing their luck with the dungeon bat.

"It is and will always be _professor_ Snape."The man said while trying to restrain his anger. If the 'trio' saw that they were getting on his nerves then it was less likely that they would obey him and think of him in control. "What is going to happen that will help the four of us out is that we will all agree to give one another space."Snape said as calmly as he could muster as he was well aware that Hermione was now looking at his collar tag with a curiousness in her eyes. Snape just smirked at her than lowered his wand arm to his side as Hermione looked at him. She blushed in embarrassment before turning her head away from him and looking down at the floor.

"Miss Granger!Would you enlighten us on what is so interesting about me that you were just caught red handed in staring at?"Snape asked smugly as the two boys turned their attention away from Snape and looked at Hermione who was blushing the colour of Ron's hair at the Prospect of sneaking a glance at the Potion Masters collar tag. It was just such a personal subject and she felt like she was intruding.

'I shouldn't be feeling that way. What happened to my Gryffindor bravery?This man read my collar tag while I was in a state of lock down. I was just not expecting that the great Albus Dumbledore would lock us up in a house like animals locked in cages. To do the same thing to the three of us along with the mans ex spy is just beyond immoral. Dumbledore obviously has his own plans on how to keep us _'pets' _under his authority.' Hermione thought in anger as she prepared herself to answer Snape. This was no more Snape's fault than it was hers or the boys.

"I just wanted to see what it said on your...collar tag."She almost whispered as Snape looked at her with his piercing black eyes as if he were inspecting her.

"That's right!You can no longer boss us around because you are clearly not in a position of power. You are now our equal."Ron said in amusement incidentally ignoring Snape's glare. "We are now the Headmasters responsibility."

Snape knew that this arrangement was not consensual and tentative. He had three seven year Hogwarts students to keep at bay while in his home. 'Dumbledore is mad but now he is officially senile.'Snape thought getting all the more angry with this setup. Technically it was not the students faults for what was happening but being a snide bastard who took points away from the Hogwarts Houses the most and handed out detentions for the littlest things was his job description. If he had to be honest he was proud of his achievement in getting his masters in Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts and loved the power he held over the moronic children he had to teach.

"Weasley!If you do not refrain from mouthing off to your superiors you will find your stay here less than pleasant. As for you Miss Granger, I will not bite your head off for observing what the tag says. I have already read yours so you might as well share with us what mine says."Snape said because he to was a little bit curious, not that he would allow the students to know that.

"Um...Okay sir."Hermione said after she received a nod from Snape signalling that she was allowed to read it. Hermione took a deep breath than spoke what it said.

_Severus Snape_

_Hogwarts Potions Master_

_A.D._

Snape cringed at the last part of what she said. A.D. Stood for Albus Dumbledore which meant that he was also owned by the Headmaster. His friend and confidant made him his pet and now he was to obey and stay put. 'I am owned. The most feared Professor and I wind up getting a collar placed on me like some slave and a common placed pet.'Snape thought in disgust.

The cringe didn't go unnoticed. Harry knew Snape didn't like what had just been said and was not going to pass up the opportunity to put the Greasy Git in his place.

"Not liking it are we?"Harry asked in a falsely sweet voice before he got off the couch and motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow him.

"What do you think you are doing Potter?"Snape snarled at the boy in displeasure.

"What does it look like we are doing?We are going to the door so we can get out of here."

"Thank you Harry. Finally someone is talking some sense."Ron stated in relief.

"Did you not hear the Headmaster or are you more incompetent at listening than I gave you all credit for?The Headmaster has keyed our collars so there is no chance of us escaping."Snape said as he grabbed a hold of Potters arm forcefully.

"Let go of me!We are getting out of here. The only way to do that is if we try. If we just sit around and behave like Dumbledore wants us to we will never escape."Harry yelled as he tried to yank his arm out of Snape's grasp but failed to as the man had too tight of a hold on him.

Unlike Harry or Ron, Hermione could see the logic in what Snape was trying to say. Ever the one who always over analyzes topics of interest to her, Hermione spoke up what was bothering her about Harry's plan.

"Harry!For once you should listen to Professor Snape. We are dealing with a smart man who is almost as powerful as Merlin himself. Dumbledore would not just simply leave the doors and windows unlocked if his intention wasn't to keep us trapped here. Why else would that man have us wear collars if he didn't want us for his own personal gain. I think we should think this through. We need to come up with a plan in order to successfully escape."Hermione stated as she watched Harry stop his struggle against Snape.

"Hermione!When has one of our plans actually worked?We still have our wands."Harry said in an obvious angry tone. He hated what was happening and he was even being manhandled by his hated teacher.

"Listen you dunderhead. If you do something incredibly stupid, like the Gryffindor I know you are probably will do no doubt, than chances are you will regret your actions. If you don't believe me than try the bloody door."Snape said while raising his signature eyebrow at Potter and smirking at the boy before he released his hold on him.

Harry just rubbed his arm that was in Snape's grasp not a second before he looked over at his two friends trying to state with his eyes to have them help him with the door.

"No worries mate, I'm in. Hermione, you can stay here with Snape while me and Harry search for the Horcruxes."Ron stated as he walked towards the front door of Snape's house.

"What do you mean Ronald?I am not allowing you two to leave without me. We are in this together."Hermione said in an alarmed voice. She could not believe that Ron would say that to her. They were a team and that was that. She would follow them to the very end.

"Ron's right Hermione. You should stay here with Snape. You will be more safe here."Harry said in a calmer tone of voice.

Hermione was speechless. Her friends thought that she was a weak little girl. Sure her Defence Against the Dark Arts mark was not as good as Harry's but she was pretty sure she could hold her own in a duel if need be.

Snape just watched this scene in bemusement. He knew that Hermione had the brains of the 'Golden Trio' but her duelling skills leaved little to be desired. He was literally watching the girls friends telling her to stay under his protection. This was definitely interesting.

"So Potter, you trust me well enough to protect Miss Granger. Why is that?It has been painfully obvious that you all have despised me for the seven years I have taught you yet you still have the thought in your heads that I will just allow you to walk out on me and leave one third of your 'trio' behind. To top the whole thing off in this little theory, Miss Granger is the brains that would surpass the intellect of the two of you on this little mission."Snape stated in an irritated manner. It was obvious that there was going to be a row between the four of them soon and Snape was preparing himself for it by choosing his words carefully while being sure to not show his anger. He was a Slytherin and he had a mask for a reason. He did not need students, mostly Gryffindors, to see the emotion on his face. Tempers were already running high in this room as it was.

"First Dumbledore leaves us here than you two decide that only I should be locked up with Professor Snape. How can you even say these things to me?Ron, I thought that we were dating and Harry you are my best friend."Hermione said in an attempt to rein in her growing anger. How dare her closest friends who were like her brothers pawn her off to the mean Potions Master.

"'Mione' I know that you are not the toughest fighter and that we know that we can at least trust Snape enough to protect you. The man has an uncanny ability to survive and we all know he is a powerful wizard."Ron said reluctantly before he walked over to Hermione and tried to hug her. Hermione would have none of that though. She just pushed Ron away from her as her anger took over.

"Don't you dare Ronald Weasley!"Hermione yelled. "I have always been there to help the two of you out and I refuse to stay behind.

"Fine!Let's just deal with getting out of here first. I am going to go find Dumbledore than hex him into oblivion."Harry said impatiently.

Harry was angry. Every sound that was made made Harry want to tare someones head off. He needed to go and find these pieces of Voldemort's soul in order to kill the mad man. He didn't want anymore people to die for him and was extremely pissed at Dumbledore for putting him and his friends in this situation. He hated being locked up.

Ignoring the three other people in his company, Harry reached for the door knob and yanked the door open. To everyone's surprise the door was unlocked and came open with no problem what so ever. Harry sighed as he breathed in a deep breath of fresh air.

"It opened."Hermione stated as her anger melted into shock once more. She was slightly confused.

Snape was a little shocked at first with Potter being able to open the door but his brain soon kicked in and he knew that it was a trick.

"Way to go mate. Now we ca-"

"Don't you dare take another step!"Snape shouted interrupting what Ron had to say and stopping Harry in his tracks before he chose to step through the doorway.

"What is it now Snape?"

"Potter this is a trap. Can't you bloody well see the signs. Dumbledore wants you to think that you still have freedom so he can teach you the harsh truth of what the reality is. This is an illusion."Snape grunted at the immature boy.

Harry just clenched his fists at his sides and ignored Snape. He moved over the thresh hold of the door and got this unbearable pain going from around his neck and through his body. The collar was telling Harry that he was a very bad boy and let off an electric shock that pushed him back into the house and brought him to his knees. 'It hurts. It hurts. It hurts.'He thought over and over as he stayed on his knees until the pain started to reside. He could not believe that this was happening.

No one moved a muscle as they watched Harry shake with the after effects of the shock. Harry was bowing in a submissive manner making Snape want to join the boy in hexing Albus. Snape just decided to walk past Harry and close the door.

"What did I tell you Potter?You are not behaving according to what Dumbledore wants. Now there is no doubt that we a trapped here. I am also sure that the old coot has a watchful eye on us and is recording everything that happens here. I know that Weasley and Granger saw the electricity that just went through your body so I advise that you start being a good boy Mr. Potter."Snape said in his monotone teaching voice.

Harry could handle pain thanks to the years of practise he had at his relatives. All he had to do from making a sound was clench his jaw firmly shut so he wouldn't cry out in pain. He was well versed in handling what was dished out on him.

"Harry, are you okay?"Hermione asked in small shaky voice. She was sure something would happen but was not ready for her best friend getting shocked by a powerful surge of electricity. Ron just continued to stare at Harry blindly as he thought of ways he was going to hurt Dumbledore before Harry got up on his feet and rounded on Snape by walking right up to the man and glaring his emerald green eyes into the mans coal coloured ones.

"You Git!You knew all along that that would happen. Just so you know I refuse to give into this madness and I will not be a 'good boy'."Harry all but screamed in the Potion Masters face. Harry was now incredibly ticked off and was in no mood to be in the company of Snape any longer.

"I would choose the words you want to say wisely. I can make you sorry for what you say boy."

"You are nothing but a bastard who takes pleasure in degrading everyone. I am sick of your snide comments Snape. Just because we are being forced to reside here does not give you a free licence to mock us."Harry snarled through clenched teeth. He was just inches away from slapping the man right across the face.

'This boy is really asking for me to punish him. He is just like his arrogant father. I refuse to entertain the notion of spoiling the bloody 'boy-who-lived' or more over these days 'the chosen one.'Snape thought in disgust just before Potter decided to turn his back from everyone and started to walk out of the living room.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I am going to my new room _professor_."Harry said in fined calmness.

Snape just internally sighed in relief. Potter was choosing to end this conversation which was more than welcomed as Snape had the starting of a migraine pounding in his skull. This was just not his day.

"I guess we all can now go and check out the new added on rooms that I was not aware of."

"Why would Dumbledore go behind your back and break into your house to keep us locked up?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."Snape said in a calmer tone of voice as the headache was not one that was just going to go away. He needed to take a Potion.

"Come on Harry, lets go see our new rooms."Ron said reluctantly.

The 'trio' and Snape just walked their way up the stairs to where the rooms were located. There was apprehension and tension in the air and it was anything but comfortable as the silence consumed everyone on their hike through the hallways.

"Those three rooms on the right are my personal rooms and they are off limit to all of you."Snape said in a serious tone as he glared at the three students.

"There is your room Harry."Ron said pointing to a door on the left wall a little further down from Snape's private rooms. Snape could tell that the room had been added in.

'It even has Potter's name on it.'Snape sneered in his mind to himself. It was just so sickening. They were adults and Dumbledore still thought it was necessary to put the student's names on their bedroom doors.

"Well Potter, are you going to open it?We all are excited to see what Dumbledore did to...your room."Snape sneered in distaste.

Harry went over to the wooden door with his name on it and reached his hand out to open it. He was definitely nervous and after Dumbledore placing a collar on him he was reluctant to see any more surprises from the man. He was already the tome of anger and just wanted to sleep and wake up back in his bed at Hogwarts or better yet his relatives place.

The room, Harry noticed was almost like his room in Gryffindor tower. His red four poster bed was in the middle of the room. The walls were red and lined at the bottom with a yellow trim. He had a red carpet along with crimson coloured curtains covering the windows. Other than the bed all there really was in his room was a mahogany desk and wardrobe. He even saw his trunk sitting at the end of his bed exactly like Gryffindor tower. What really caught his attention though was seeing Hedwig in her cage on his desk. Harry's anger dissipated at seeing his familiar.

"Hi girl. It's good to see you."Harry said as he opened her cage door and started to pet her. He even saw Hedwig's treats lying next to her cage and could not help but give the owl one because he had missed her. Hedwig just nipped at her masters fingers affectionately to show that she to had missed him.

Snape just walked into Harry's room and grunted to himself about the Gryffindor scenery. He should have known that Dumbledore would go all out for his Gryffindor hero. Ron just walked over to Harry's bed and noticed Harry's broomstick standing beside it along with his broomstick repair kit Hermione had got him one year for his birthday.

"Mate, I don't see why you even have your broom. It doesn't look like we will be playing Quidditch anytime soon."Ron stated in disappointment. He just really wanted to go flying with Harry but for obvious reasons they were now banished to the house.

"My Firebolt!I was wondering if Dumbledore would return that. At least I know that he can be trusted in not stealing our possessions."Harry said in a calmer voice as he looked at the broom he had gotten from his deceased Godfather, Sirius Black. It was the only thing he had left of the closest person who was like a father to him. Sirius was after all one of James' best friends.

While the boys were occupied with Harry's broom and Snape was watching them, Hermione just walked past Snape and walked over to Harry's wardrobe. She was just curious to see if Dumbledore would treat her best friend right by giving him proper clothes to wear. She knew all about the neglect that Harry had been forced to suffer through at his relatives home. She also knew that Dumbledore knew as well about these people, but was insistent at making Harry go back there every Summer because of the blood protection wards that were protecting his relatives home.

When she opened the wardrobes doors Hermione gasped. There was new clothes hanging up but they were way to small for Harry. They looked to be sized to fit an infant. Her eyes moved from the clothes to the small shoes lining the bottom of the wardrobe and had to close her eyes.

'This is not right. Why do I get the feeling like I'm not going to like whatever we are in for here at this house. We are not babies, so why would Dumbledore get Harry infant clothes?'Hermione thought before she opened her eyes again and saw that she was not imagining the clothes and shoes. As much as she wished it was all a horrible nightmare that she was in she just could not stop her self from digging deeper into Harry's wardrobe to see what else she could find.

The know-it-all saw a couple drawers next to the clothes and decided to open the first one. She saw a red pacifier, a nightlight shaped as a lion, and bibs in it. She just took a deep breath then decided to go through the second one which contained plain white nappies, baby wipes, baby powder and cream. She gasped a little louder than she intended to and attracted the attention of the boys who came racing over to her.

"Hermione, What's wrong?"Ron asked as he looked at her stare into the wardrobe with a tear running down her left cheek. Everyone just looked at what Hermione was so fixated on.

"Why does my wardrobe have stuff in it that is for babies?What is Dumbledore playing at?"Harry yelled once more, coming over with renewed anger. "Snape, I just know you had something to do with this."

"Potter, I don't ever recall placing new rooms in my home for my three least favourite students let alone a wardrobe full of infant attire."Snape claimed as he glared at the contents in the wardrobe. He was definitely going to have words with Dumbledore the next time he chose to show up.

'What is this?Why on Earth would Dumbledore put these things in Potter's room. Even if he acts like an immature brat doesn't mean that he is to become one altogether. Why me?'Snape thought as he continued to glare in annoyance at the objects in the wardrobe than directed his glare back at Potter. Things were definitely becoming strange.

Harry just fell to his knees in confusion. This just was not happening to him. Being trapped here was definitely not his ideal idea of fun but he was sure he could handle it with his day to day normal routine of schoolwork and chores until now. 'What is Dumbledore planning?'

"Oh Harry. I am so sorry. I just wanted to see if you had proper clothing instead of your cousins hand me downs."Hermione said in a small voice as she continued to stare at the contents in the wardrobe.

"Hermione!You promised not to say anything."Harry said once more in anger. He had made Hermione and Ron both promise to not say a word about the neglect from his relatives. He just got to his feet and turned his back away from the wardrobe. He didn't know what Dumbledore was planning and he didn't care as long as he didn't have to ever see what was in that wardrobe ever again.

"Potter calm down."Snape said because he was in no mood to hear any yelling. His head was pounding and he had no idea as to what Dumbledore had been planning.

"No Snape, I will not calm down. Why do these things always happen to me?I am finally away from my relatives home after years of pleading for someone to remove me. No I get trapped here as some sort of animal for Dumbledore's entertainment. There is no way to escape and I now have to put up with your company outside of the Potions classroom."Harry yelled making Snape growl in anger.

Snape was no more happy about this situation than Harry was so why did the boy have to cause problems?

"Harry, we are all here together. We are not at your relatives place."

"Your right Ron, this is worse. I bet you both have wardrobes exactly like mine."Harry said watching Hermione's eyes widen in fear and Ron gulp.

Snape just ignored Harry's outburst and focused on his breathing to see if that would help calm his pounding head. When that didn't work he had finally had it. "I am going to my Potions lab and will be back up soon."

With that, Snape left Harry's room in a flurry of billowing black robes. Harry just sighed in relief at no longer having Snape in his presence.

"That man is really getting on my nerves."

"We have noticed mate."Ron said before letting out a nervous laugh.

"Harry we need to do something and quick. I really have a bad feeling that Dumbledore's intentions are not good. I'm also sure that if the Headmaster modified our rooms than he did something to Professor Snape's as well."Hermione said in a panicky voice.

Harry just walked back over to his wardrobe and picked up the pacifier in one hand and the nightlight in the other.

"I don't give a flying Hippogriff about what Dumbledore's plans are. I am going to go burn these objects and you both are going to help. After we deal with these ones we will check your new rooms in hopes that we send Dumbledore a message. When the Headmaster comes to check on us next he can see our wardrobes."

"Harry!Your collar tag is glowing. What's happening?"Hermione asked as she just watched the glowing until it faded. Knowing their luck in always seeming to find trouble, she knew the glowing was not a good sign.

"Hermione, I don't know why but I suddenly feel light headed. I think I will just put these objects back."Harry said in a calmer tone. He looked all of a sudden very pale.

"Harry, I thought we were going to burn them. I thought you wanted to defy the Headmaster."Ron stated in confusion.

With all the stress the collar had been putting on Harry, it was finally taking its toll as it continued to say that Harry was a bad boy. That wasn't what was bothering Harry though. He felt like something was going to happen if he fell asleep and he was sure he wasn't going to like it. The worst part of that was the fact that he felt overly exhausted.

"Harry, you don't look to well."Hermione said while looking at him with a worried look on her face.

"I don't feel all that well either."Harry said before Snape re-entered his room.

Snape was feeling a lot better after taking a Potion to relieve his headache. What he wasn't expecting when he returned to Potter's room was the deathly pale state his skin was in. "Miss Granger, what is wrong with Mr. Potter?"

"Sir, he picked up two of the objects from the wardrobe and now he is not feeling well. When you left, he wanted to take the objects and burn them before his collar tag started to glow."Hermione explained to the keen Potions Master.

"I am well aware of Potters inability to stay out of trouble. It is no surprise that he would yet again displease his collar. I think it is finally taking its toll on him. As for the objects, it is quite clear that Dumbledore has plans for us. Potter you shouldn't have touched them."Snape sneered at the boy trying his best to stay calm.

"It is kind of hard to ignore the rubbish in the wardrobe. I would have probably of done the same thing and try to burn them."

"Weasley, you are such a bloody Gryffindor. Did you even think about the consequences of those actions. This is Albus Dumbledore we are talking about. I am more than sure that there needs to be some thought in predicting the mans moves. It doesn't surprise me that you all would yet again mess something up."Snape said in amusement as he saw Weasley glare at him.

"I think I am going to go and lie down."Harry said as he walked over towards his bed.

"Harry no!We need to know what happened to you first."Hermione said as she raced over to Harry and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Hermione, I'm exhausted. I need to sleep. My collar even approves of that idea."Harry said before he yawned. 'It was not even time for dinner yet and Harry wanted to go to bed. He's been more tired than this before and had never wanted to go to bed this early.'Hermione thought as dread went through her body. She knew Harry was in trouble.

"Mr. Potter, I agree with Miss Granger. We should see if you are alright before you nod off. We still do not know the extent of power that these collars have. You have taken quite a lot from it so I can agree that you are tired but you have to trust me, you will regret sleeping if you do it now."Snape stated in a low menacing voice.

"Sod of Snape!I'm too tired to deal with you anymore."

Shrugging off Hermione's hand, Harry moved towards his bed and collapsed on it. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. This was so not good.

I hope you liked it^_^Please tell me what you thought about it. I love Reviews.

Love SeverusSnapePrincess10:)


	3. Chapter 3

Finally another update on this story! I must apologize for the extremely long wait. I honestly could not think of a thing to right for this story. I must thank all my patient readers and reviewers for sticking with my work. I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend **Gingerstorm101 **for giving me such positive feedback to continue on. Please enjoy this chapter everyone! :)

Chapter 3- Information Overload

"We should pour some water on him."Ron said as Snape continued on with his diagnostic spell.

Snape was not overly the greatest with healing spells and implements, but at this time there was really no other option then trying to figure out what sort of hex was placed on Potter.

"Honestly Ronald! Just let the Professor do what needs to be done."Hermione exclaimed in agitation. She feared that something life threatening might have just occurred to her best friend.

"Relax 'Mione', it was just a suggestion. Harry is probably just really tired. You know as well as I do that Harry never gets enough sleep."

"I am afraid that this situation is a little more severe then that."Snape said as he looked over the piece of parchment he had recorded information on as he was performing the diagnostic on Potter.

"What do you mean?"Hermione asked as the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. Her head was starting to piece together everything that had occurred since Dumbledore had placed collars around their necks.

Snape stepped away from Harry's bedside and turned around to face Hermione and Ron. He normally did not mind with being the bearer of bad news, but right now he was not pleased with Albus' lack of information that could hurt them all.

"Come on Snape, spill it already!"Ron stated in irritation. He just really hated being ignored and shoved off like his opinion didn't matter in the slightest. This was exactly how he was feeling and he wanted nothing more at this moment then to fly on his broom with Harry beside him while in competition to see who could catch the golden snitch first.

'Boy I am really going to miss Quidditch. I hope my family will come and save us from whatever Dumbledore has planned, otherwise I don't think freedom is going to be an option.'Ron thought to himself while he looked over at Harry's still body.

Snape just glared intently at Weasley for a minute before he decided to speak about Potter's misfortune.

"According to this,"Snape said while holding up the informative piece of parchment, "Trying to wake up Potter would be a grave mistake. Whatever spell was placed upon the objects was activated when potter touched them because of a spell of Dumbledore's own creation that the old wizard placed on the collars. Dumbledore showed me a list of his favourite spells before while we were drinking tea together. The spell on this parchment was one of those spells and also one that I never had the fortune to learn about until now. The spell can not be reversible unless the owner of the spell makes it as such."Snape explained.

Snape could see the confusion written all over Weasley's face. As for Granger, he could see the curiousness and wonder on her face from the need to know something new.

"Sir, why didn't you ask Professor Dumbledore about what the spells where and what they did? I thought that you would have wanted to know what a spell you did not know meant. After all you are quite brilliant in your knowledge."Hermione explained which made Snape glare at her.

"You never cease to amaze me little miss know-it-all."Snape growled at the girl making her back up a step in fright.

"Leave her alone for once in your pathetic existence of a life you greasy git!"Ron practically yelled as he moved towards Snape with a confidence that no one usually would possess when confronting Snape. "We are adults now and are in the same position as you are. I would advise for you to leave my girlfriend alone!"

Snape smirked back at the boy who was only inches away from his face with a look of determination on it. That look just made the man want to break the ever horrible news on the children, yes because of their age Snape compared them to him as children, even more now than ever.

"Sorry about your luck Weasley but you all are children to me and according to this piece of parchment, are going to remain as children for a long time. Also if you must know, I was having a horrible day when the Headmaster summoned me to his office the day he showed me the spells. Albus always would summon me at the most inopportune times."Snape said sarcastically before he went on with what he wanted to say. "I did manage to ask him about the few that I didn't know and he told me that they were spells of his own creation. He told me that they were under construction and that they were not very important before he changed the subject. At the time I thought nothing of it."Snape explained in his teaching tone of voice.

"I hope I am not right in saying this, but according to everything that has been said and done so far, you and I are probably thinking the same thing sir."Hermione said in a forced calm voice.

"Enlighten me Miss Granger on what you think is going to happen?"Snape asked as he folded up the piece of parchment and put it into the inside pocket of his cloak before he folded his arms over his chest.

Ron just looked at both Snape and Hermione like they both had grown two heads. Why was he the only one who didn't have the slightest clue on what was happening?

"My guess is that somehow we are all going to be deaged. There are going to be age differences between the three of us and you because you are already older then we are now. You will only be affected slightly by whatever hex was placed on these collars. Since Harry touched the objects, he is probably the first one that will be effected. As far as I can think (Hermione gulped), Harry, Ron and myself will all be infants eventually."The girl said with a slight waver in her voice.

"What? That makes no sense! I seriously doubt that we will be turned into toddlers."Ron protested as he walked over to Hermione and tried to lay a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. Hermione just stepped away from Ron while staring avidly into Snape's black eyes.

"No, I am sure that I am on the same wave length in thought as you sir. Everything so far points in that direction."Hermione said determinedly.

As much as he hated to admit it, Miss Granger had it dead on. That was pretty much what the parchment told him. Now he just had to break the rest of the news to them. He was thinking of going down to the kitchen to make some tea so they could calmly discuss the situation. He did not feel like talking to an angry Weasley and a distraught girl while in the presence of Potter any longer. If they were in the kitchen they no longer had to look at Harry.

"How about we go down to the kitchen to have some tea, then after we are more relaxed we can discuss this inconvenience further?"Snape asked, but demanded calmly and with a bit of sternness in his words.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea sir."Hermione said as she walked over to Harry's bedroom door and opened it.

Snape just raised an eyebrow at Ron in expectation. Ron just shrugged his shoulders at Snape before following Hermione out of the room. He actually thought that a relaxing cup of tea sounded like a brilliant idea even if the idea was Snape's.

^_^HP^_^

The kitchen was completely crowded at Number 12 Grimmuald Place. Everyone involved in the Order of The Phoenix was there except for the infamous Potions Master and the 'Golden Trio'. Albus Dumbledore was leading a meeting about the whereabouts of Snape, Harry, Hermione, and Ron while Voldemort was still wreaking havoc in the wizarding world.

Everyone one was sitting at the extended rectangular table all digging into some freshly made food and tea that Molly Weasley was keeping herself busy with.

The Weasley matriarch had been worrying all afternoon about where Harry, Ron and Hermione were. They were family to her and should have arrived first out of the Order. She also could not help but notice that Severus was not among them either. She was sure that she was not the only one to notice and had even mentioned her concerns to her husband, Aurther Weasley. He had just told her not to worry and that there had to be a reasonable explanation as to why they were not here for this meeting.

"Now I must thank everyone for coming to this most urgent meeting. I called everyone here today on the behalf of a few missing Order members."Dumbledore announced as everyone at the table settled down to listen to what the Headmaster had to say. Even Molly stopped bustling around with all the kitchen duties to hear some news on the subject she was waiting to hear desperately about.

"I know that school has yet to let out for the summer holiday, but there has been rumours about the whereabouts of Professor Snape, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. News as we know it travels fast amongst the walls of Hogwarts. That is also the reason why I have invited Miss Luna Lovegood, Miss Ginny Weasley and Mr. Neville Longbottom to this meeting."Dumbledore said before a huff could be heard across the room from Molly.

Molly Weasley was solely against the children coming to Order meetings. She hated having them involved even though all of them were adults other then her daughter Ginny who happened to be a year younger. She did not want any of these children getting hurt. There were plenty of older members of the Order to fight on the students behalf in the war against Voldemort.

"Ah I have some wonderful news for you Molly. I have taken the liberty of placing Harry, Ron and Hermione in a safe place with Severus. They can not escape it and it is unplottable."Dumbledore said matter of factually with his eyes twinkling madly.

"Professor Dumbledore, why are we here? I get that we should know that everyone is safe but normally we are never apart of Order meetings."Ginny said as she looked over at Neville and Luna then her mum with a confused look on her face.

"You are right my dear. I have summoned the three of you here and out of school early to put you three in a safe place as well. The Order member I have chosen to take you three away from this war with is Molly."

"What? Mum is going to keep us away from the war! How is this going to work?"Ginny asked as she clenched her hands at her side in a form of frustration. Her mum was the last person she wanted to be around while the war was taking place. Her mum would not let them out of her sight. She knew this well. She just wanted to be wherever Harry was.

"That is where Bill and Fleur come in. I want Molly and you three to stay at the sea cottage. I have made it a safe place already."Dumbledore said as he looked at the four soon to be prisoners. It also would keep Molly busy.

"If mum, Ginny, Luna and Neville will be using the cottage, then where will me and Fleur be staying?"Bill asked as he stood up from his seat while holding his soon to be wife's hand.

"Since Ronald and Ginny won't be there any longer, you both can take up residence at The Burrow."

"Well at least we can still stay at our shop Fred."

"Right you are George."Fred said before Dumbledore took over the conversation once more.

"I have to insist that you both close down the shop for awhile and stay at The Burrow with your father, Percy, Bill and Fleur."Dumbledore said sternly making the twins frown.

"What about Charlie?"Fred asked as an after thought. It was not very fair if Charlie could remain in Romania while they could not keep their shop open.

"I want Charlie to stay in Romania until it is time for the final battle. That is where we are going to get dragons to fight on our side."Dumbledore said in a stern voice, choosing his words wisely. He knew that the twins would not be very happy about his decision.

"Why do we have to close the shop down? There will be nothing to do at The Burrow especially if Ron and Ginny are not there to play Quidditch."George complained as he glared at Dumbledore for a brief moment then looked over at Ginny with hopeful eyes. Maybe somehow him and Fred could convince Dumbledore to let Ron and Ginny stay with them.

"I believe that you will be safer at The Burrow. I also think that you, Fred, Percy and Bill can help with matters at the Ministry to help out your father. Ginny and Ronald will be safer in different safe homes because they are the most hunted for being close friends of Harry's."Dumbledore explained in a serious tone rarely heard.

"Sir, I have a question! What about my father? What will happen to him if I am not there to make sure he is okay?"Luna asked as she looked at Professor Dumbledore in wonder.

"Miss Lovegood I have already taken care of that. Xenophilius is being watched over by a few other Order members right now as we speak. You have nothing to worry about my dear. He is safe!"Dumbledore spoke gently making the girl give him a small smile.

"What about Mr. Potter, Albus? Why did you appoint Severus of all the Order members to watch over Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley when I know that Remus and Molly would be willing to?"Minerva asked just as Remus interrupted before Dumbledore could speak again.

"Me and Tonks are more than happy to take Harry and his friends in our care Albus."Remus said calmly as he took a sip from his cup of tea. He was looking a little worse for wear at the moment because the full moon was approaching fast. It was just a couple more days until the werewolf would come forth taking full control over his body in an exhausting night.

"I am glad you are willing to offer your services Remus, but I must decline your offer. I have already made plans for you to convince other werewolves to join the cause. You are to convince them to join our side in the battle. Plus you are also needed alongside your wife Tonks to take care of your son Teddy."Dumbledore said knowingly which made Lupin look over at his wife and smile.

"You will be sad to know that since the places where the children are being kept are unplottable, there will be no visiting allowed. The children will not be leaving the safe places and neither will their keepers. I have picked Molly and Severus because I know how responsible they are. Severus is a Potions Master and can make sure that everything will stay in order by making the right Potions if need be. I have also asked him to keep making the Wolfsbane Potion for you Remus."Dumbledore said as he looked over at the werewolf with that damned twinkle in his eyes. "I have picked Molly because of how watchful she is. She can also do some healing charms that could come in handy if any of the students have any unfortunate accidents.

On the inside, Molly was smiling from ear to ear. She was going to be able to keep her daughter and her friends under lock and key. That meant that since they were her responsibility, she was the one that would keep them safe and well protected.

"How is that fair? We all know that Harry needs to be the one to defeat You Know Who. I also know that the members of Dumbledore's Army would do everything they could to help Harry with the cause. If we are all locked up, how are we suppose to help out?"Neville complained with passion. Him, Luna and Ginny were Harry's friends and would not back down from the battle. Who was Dumbledore to decide that for them?

"Mr. Longbottom, I am well aware of your concerns about the battle. If you all are under the best protection that the Order can offer nothing bad can happen to you. I am making sure you all will be safe! There is no longer any need to worry about losing anymore loved ones. My word is final. Older and more capable wizards will handle the matter."Dumbledore said sternly and quite plainly.

Everyone sat silently for a moment just letting Dumbledore's declaration sink in. Once Dumbledore made a decision as sternly as that there was definitely no turning back from it.

"Now on to other matters. Tonks you will be on alert for assistance on certain Order missions. I am sure that Andromeda will take care of Teddy on those occasions. As for Minerva, I want you to continue to watch over the school and place necessary protections in and around it for the up and coming year. It is in the event that Voldemort will strike."Dumbledore explained while he watched in unison as most of the Order members flinched or jumped at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"I am sorry to say that I must be leaving. There is much work that needs to be done at the Ministry."Kingsley said as he got up from the table. "Thank you so much for the delicious food Mrs. Weasley."

"That is quite alright."Mrs. Weasley said as she smiled at the polite man.

"Before you leave I have to tell you what I have planned for you Kingsley. I want you to stay on alert and watch over the muggle prime minister and his daughter. There is no need for them to get attacked by Death Eaters if we can help it."Dumbledore said piercing Shacklebolt with his twinkling blue eyes.

"I am already on it Albus, good day everyone."Kingsley said before he left the kitchen to find the door leading out of Grimmuald Place.

Everyone just watched the man leave before Dumbledore decided to finish what he wanted to say to close the meeting and let everyone be on there way to their destinations.

"Hagrid, I want you to parley with the giants. I want you to try and convince them to join our side of the battle just like Remus is to do with the werewolves. Last but not least, I want Mad Eye Moody to watch over Mundungus Fletcher."

"Albus, I have already been tracking his actions. There is belief that he might be sided with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."Moody claimed as he trained his magic eye on Dumbledore.

"That is why I chose you for the job my friend. I know that if anyone can keep an eye on Mundungus it is you Alastor."

"Dumbledore sir, who is goin to keep an eye on 'ogwarts and the Care of Magical Creatures class while I am gone?"Hagrid asked as he clenched the tiny cup in his large hands. He was surprised that it didn't break under the pressure he was putting on it.

Before the members came for this meeting, Molly was sure to cast charms on the dishes so they would not break. Sometimes the meetings did not go over well and with tempers flaring there was usually a couple smashed pieces of china.

"You have no need to worry Hagrid. As you heard, I have appointed Professor Mcgonnagall to look after the school and I have asked Professor Grubbly-Plank to take over your class in your absence. As for me myself, I have plans to be away from the school in the upcoming year which is why I have placed Professor Mcgonnagall in charge."Dumbledore explained in a sureness that only he would be ready to except at this given time. He was ready for his plan to be put in place and could not wait to have everyone doing their jobs. "Now that everyone knows what they are to be doing and where they are suppose to go, I think this meeting has come to an end. Good day!"With that all said and done, Dumbledore looked at every face in the room one more time before he turned away from them and walked out of Grimmuald place much in the same fashion as Kingsley had.

One by one everyone said their goodbyes and got up to leave until the only ones to remain were Mrs. Weasley, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Fred and George.

Mr. Weasley was apprehensive in leaving behind his daughter and his wife. He knew he would not be able to see them until the war was over or even if he survived. He was pretty sure that his sons were feeling quite the same way with leaving the women behind.

"I am going to miss you my dears. Ginny be good for your mother. Neville please look after the girls?"Mr. Weasley asked making it rather clear that he was putting his trust in Neville. Neville just looked at Mr. Weasley with the up most confidence in his eyes and then looked over at the other Weasley boys with a deep respect.

"Don't worry about us Aurther. We will be okay."Molly said as she hugged her husband. "Fleur, keep the boys in line."

"I will try my best, Mrs. Weasley."The blond girl said and smiled before she took a hold of Bill's hand.

"Come on, back to The Burrow you lot."Mr. Weasley said as he walked over to a fireplace in the next room over and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Mrs. Weasley and her charges just watched silently as one by one everyone shouted out 'The Burrow' and disappeared in the green flames that swallowed them up. A tear just slowly slid down Molly's cheek at seeing her husband, sons and soon to be daughter-in-law leave. It would be a long while before she would once again see everyone.

"Mum don't worry, we will see everyone again before you know it."Ginny said trying to brighten the mood in the room.

"I know dear. Lets be on our way shall we."Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled out a muggle watch from a pocket in her dress. It was the port key that would trap them in the cottage.

Ginny knew as well as Neville and Luna that this would be their last moment of freedom for a long time. She was just hoping that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were better off with Snape. Since they were with the mean dungeons bat and the greasy git, she seriously doubted that things could be anything but bad with their situation.

^_^HP^_^

'Mm this tea is so soothing.'Hermione thought as she took the last sip from her cup.

Snape, Ronald and herself were seated at Snape's exceptionally small wooden kitchen table. It was square with four wooden chairs placed around it. Ron and Hermione were sitting across from one another while Snape was sitting in between them.

Snape had made the tea and had served them all some. He and Ron had finished their tea long before Hermione and now were sitting quite calmly waiting for someone to start the foreboding conversation.

"I think there was a Calming Draught placed into our drinks."Hermione said as she inspected her empty cup before she got up from her seat to take all three of their cups to the sink for something to occupy herself with.

"I laced all of our drinks with the potion so we would be relaxed and level headed enough to talk about what that old kook has done."Snape said in a calmer voice than he seemed to have when they were in Harry's room.

"Figures! I thought you liked the Headmaster?"Ron asked Snape before Hermione resumed her seat at the table.

"I respect the man and his ability to know everything about someone, but we are adults and should not have to be told what we can and can not do. I would think that the both of you would agree with me."Snape said with a raised eyebrow.

"For once, I can't believe that I am saying this, but Snape I agree with you. I think were all going to have to think of a way to out do Dumbledore."Ron said as he got a stunned look from Hermione.

"I never thought I would see the day where Ronald Weasley would agree with anything that the mean old dungeons bat had to say."Hermione said as she smiled and started to laugh. With the calming effect of both the potion and tea, Hermione could not help but have a little bit of fun after all the surprises they had to face all day.

Ron could not help but blush at Hermione's forwardness on joking at a time like this and most of all, laughing in the presence of Snape.

'Bloody Gryffindors! Why must I put up with them all the time?'Snape thought brusquely before he cleared his throat getting Hermione's and Ron's attention.

"Now I think it is time to tell you the side effects of the spell. As Miss Granger already explained earlier, You will all be infants eventually. That is actually true."Snape said making the room go deathly silent.

The silence tended to carry on for a couple minutes before Ron broke it.

"So what are you really trying to say?"Ron asked in an eerily empty voice so unlike himself.

"What I am trying to say is that you will start deaging slowly one by one. Mr. Potter is first, then it will be Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger then me. It will go in that order because of who met the boy first of how he can remember it.

"Right! He met me on the platform of nine and three quarters before we got on the train in our first year."Ron said as dawning came over him. He was apprehensive because he was the one after Harry who would deage.

"While we were on the train for our first year, I went into yours and Harry's compartment asking about Neville's toad."Hermione said knowing now that because of the order they met in she would be the last of the 'Trio' to deage.

"I on the other hand will probably only deage a little bit because of our age differences. I met all of you in your first potions lesson which makes me the last to deage."Snape declared as everyone looked at one another for a few quiet moments.

"So what else do we need to know?"Hermione asked as she rubbed her neck where her collar was placed. She could feel the smooth leather as she traced her fingers over it.

"Another side effect of the spell is that you will start acting and doing things like infants even before you are affected because Potter already activated it. That is something all together that needs to be discussed. I will tell you more when Potter wakes up."Snape said with his signature mask in place.

'Dumbledore is out of his mind if he thinks that I am going to raise Potter, Weasley and Granger as infants. I have no idea on how to even raise a child.'Snape thought as he started to glare once again at his least favourite students. He was watching as Hermione was stroking her collar and on instinct wanted to tear the thing from her slender neck. 'I swear I am going mad!'

"I think we should move to the living room. This chair is starting to hurt my arse!"Ron complained as he stood up from his seat.

Hermione and Snape said nothing as they followed Ron out to the living room. Ron and Hermione decided to take a seat on the couch while Snape sat in his comfy auto man beside the couch.

When Snape was comfortably seated, he used his wand to silently summon a couple books. One for himself and one for Hermione. He knew that Ron was not one for reading so he did not bother getting the boy a book. The books were two potion texts so Ron was rather thankful that Snape did not get one for him to read.

Ron's mind was jumping around from thought to thought anyway so there was really no way he was going to be able to focus his mind on anything for more than a couple minutes. He just wanted to sit and think through all the things that had happened and had been said to them so far.

Hermione on the other hand took the book gladly from Snape as a form of distraction. But as she was trying to focus on the text, her mind kept jumping to other matters much like Ron's.

Snape secretly would glance over the top of his book every few minutes to catch glimpses of both Hermione and Ron. He knew Hermione was pretty much pretending to read and Ron was lost in thought every time he looked over at the red head. Boy he couldn't wait until the Potter brat made his next appearance.

^_^HP^_^

The blackness was fading and becoming brighter making it hard to find bliss. Harry had been dreaming about how great it was to be the little boy that he was. Harry was very reluctant to stop the peaceful state he was in. He just felt so dazed and groggy that nothing could be more pressing then wanting a drink from his bottle right now.

'I want my bottle! I want my bottle! I want my bottle!'Harry thought in urgency.

Harry's eyes fluttered open while he was in a state of confusion wondering why he was in the Gryffindor dorms. He had his glasses on so seeing the room clearly was not a problem. It took him a few moments to regain his consciousness to realize that this room was almost like his room at Hogwarts in the Gryffindor dormitories except for the fact that his roommates were not present. It was just him and his bed in this room to his dismay. That's when everything came rushing back to him and he remembered that he was in Snape's house.

'I can't believe I actually wanted a bottle and still do.'Harry thought in embarrassment as he stood up from his bed. As his feet hit the floor, he automatically knew that something was wrong. He somehow felt shorter than usual. 'Maybe my thoughts have something to do with those items in my wardrobe. I mean even my clothes feel bigger than they usually are.'

Harry was silently freaking out as he made his way out of his room. He really wanted to go and find Ron and Hermione. Maybe they knew what was happening and could help him with his strange urge to want a bottle. Harry knew it was wrong to want it but his primal instinct was telling him to get the nearest adult to make him up a nice bottle of warm milk.

Harry made his way through the upstairs hallway silently. When he saw the stairs he could have swore that his heart jumped into his throat in nervousness. He was really reluctant to face Snape. He was even more frightened to face Snape in his strange foggy mindset. This foggy feeling was making him feel slow and vulnerable.

As slowly and silently as he could, Harry crept down the stairs that evidently led to the living room. When he came to the bottom step, he saw Hermione and Ron on the couch while Snape was sitting in a chair next to the couch.

"Harry!"Hermione yelled happily as she set the book she was reading on a coffee table in front of her. Snape ad Ron heard Hermione and snapped out of their own thoughts to look over at the stairs. There stood the boy-who-lived at the bottom of the staircase staring blankly back at them.

"Mate, do you look younger and shorter or is that just me?"Ron asked as he walked over to his best mate.

"I think a little of both."Harry confirmed as he waved his long sleeves of his shirt around.

"Sit down Potter!"Snape commanded as he pulled his wand out from his sleeve to perform another diagnostic. Snape waved his wand at the boy once him and Weasley were once more seated on the couch. "You are right Potter. You have deaged about two years. At this moment you are fifteen years old.

Hermione gasped in shock as she surveyed her best friend who was sitting next to her on the couch. To her he definitely looked shorter, but the gap between seventeen and fifteen wasn't very big and was hardly noticeable in looks. Harry pretty much looked like he usually did with his mop of black hair covering his lightning bolt scar and his glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. His clothes were a little bigger on him then normal but still the differences were barely there.

"I am going to explain everything to you all right now. Potter you are the first out of all of us to start deaging. Since your the one who was a dunderhead and touched the objects in your wardrobe, a spell on the collars is going to make us all deage. Since it was you to do this, we will deage in the order that you remember meeting us in."Snape growled to the idiotic boy. It was suddenly harder to keep his anger in check. He was calm, but now that he had to face the problem dead on, he wanted nothing more than to put the Potter brat in his place. "Potter, you will now feel the need to do infantile things. Your friends will start doing infant things as well even before it is their turn to deage because of the spell activating like it did."

"So you are saying that because I touched those items in my wardrobe that me, Ron and Hermione will deage to infants?"Harry asked in wonder. 'Is this what Dumbledore really wants?'

"You three aren't the only ones who will deage but because of age differences, I won't become an infant. I am the one that will be raising you three."Snape growled in reluctance.

"I can't believe this! We finally had a chance to do something for the cause by hunting Horcruxes but now we get trapped in a house, deaged into infants and raised by Snape, our mean Potions Master. This is total rubbish."Ron complained before Hermione shrieked.

"Harry!"Hermione yelled as she jumped out of her seat and went to stand next to Snape's chair.

"What's wrong 'Mione'?Ron asked as he looked at the horrified expression on the girls face.

"Potter, you did not just urinate all over my furniture!"Snape snarled as he looked at the wet spot on the side of Hermione's pants to were Potter was sitting on the couch.

Ron stood up from the couch at hearing that and went to stand next to Hermione. He saw Harry sitting on the couch in a puddle of liquid.

Harry was blushing a deeper red than he had ever blushed before. There he sat on Snape's black leather couch in a puddle of his own pee. 'How could I pee my pants? How did that happen without me knowing it? I didn't even feel it coming. I only felt the wetness as it was already streaming out of me.'Harry thought in panic as he tried to cover his sopping wet pants with his hands.

"Explain yourself Potter!"Snape growled as he stood up from his seat and stood next to Hermione.

"I don't know sir! I didn't even feel it coming, it just happened."The boy tried to explain before Snape started making his way upstairs in his all to familiar fashion with his robes waving out behind him menacingly.

Hermione and Ron just stared at their best mate sympathetically as they tried to tell him that everything was okay and that it was probably an honest accident even though Hermione knew different. She was after all the smartest of her year and knew that her and Ron would be experiencing loss of bladder control soon enough it was just a matter of time.

Hermione took it upon herself to take out her wand and perform the spell _'scourgify' _on Harry out of courtesy. 'Poor Harry! I can't believe Dumbledore would do this to us.'Hermione thought in frustration.

"How about we vanish before Snape comes back mate?"Ron asked as Harry went to stand up slowly from his spot on the couch. Harry still could not fathom what had just occurred.

Hermione just watched as Harry and Ron left the room in silence. She knew as well as they did that Snape was not going to come back down those stairs empty handed. She knew the boys would do whatever they could for their pride to stay as far from Snape as possible. Hermione just went back over to the couch, after she did the _'scourgify' _spell to herself to get the stain off of her pants, to resume some more reading.

I hope you liked it! Please review.

Love SeverusSnapePrincess10:)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for waiting on my impossibly slow updates. I apologize for my neglectfulness and promise to get back to posting chapters more quickly. I hope this chapter is to your liking. Enjoy!

Chapter 4- Coerced

'Bloody Potter! How dare that brat soil my furniture! I will not stand for these children treating my home as their personal bathroom.'Snape thought in irritation as he exited Miss Granger's room in annoyance.

Snape had went to each of the students rooms and selected a nappy from their wardrobes. Harry's and Ron's nappies were the same plain white ones while Hermione's looked to be a bit wider at the front and had a small outline of a blue and purple butterfly on the right corner where the tapes were to be secured to make the nappy fit snugly on the soon to be child. He didn't know that there was any difference between the nappies that the children would wear and just internally shrugged at Dumbledore's perpetual knowing.

The Potions Master just silently glided through the upstairs hallway and stalked his way downstairs until he saw Miss Granger on the couch looking at him with this defensive look in her eyes. He could tell that her gaze was fixated on the nappies he was not even bothering to hide from view.

"It is something of a surprise to see that at least one of you are still where I last left you. As the only Slytherin in the midst of this situation, it is a wonder that your Gryffindor pride didn't have you fleeing this room like your partners in crime, Miss Granger."Snape assumed as he raised his eyebrow and gave the girl his signature smirk.

Hermione heard what Snape said but could not keep her eyes off the three nappies the man was holding in his left hand. 'I thought that Professor Snape would only bring down one nappy for Harry? Me and Ron still have our control.'Hermione thought, clearly confused about the conversation her and her Professor were about to get into.

"Why do you have three of _those_? Harry was the one that had an accident. Me and Ron still have control."The Gryffindor princess claimed as she placed the book she was reading on the table in front of her while still beholding the nappies.

Hermione was not one to openly stare at something for a long period of time, but her thoughts were turning to reasons why she needed to wear her dry and comfy nappy. This voice inside her head was demanding her to get out of the big girl panties and into the nappy that would make her feel safe and secure. That was only part of her thoughts though. She somehow knew that the infant part of her was trying to break to the surface and just make her succumb to her fate concerning the plastic prison, but the adult logical side to her mind was telling her something similar if only more firm. The nappy is a plastic prison and once the Professor put it on her, Hermione somehow knew that it would not come off on its own. 'I am an adult. Nappies are for infants and toddlers!'

_'That is what you are. I know you want to be a good girl. You know that you should be wearing your nappy. You __need__ to be wearing your nappy.'_Another voice softly chanted in the girl's mind. It was luring and rather hard to just ignore.

"No, I don't need it! I am perfectly capable of using the loo. I am a big girl!"Hermione stated out loud as she continued to stare with glazed eyes at the subject of her inner turmoil while blushing furiously.

Snape just watched the girl silently as she had some sort of inner battle with her thoughts. He had a feeling that whatever Potter activated, it was starting to play a role in this nappy matter concerning the Gryffindor know-it-all. Either way, it was a matter that would be solved to the collars liking rather Miss Granger liked it or not.

"I can see that your so called control is not going to last for much longer."Snape said as he watched the girl snap out of her thoughts at the sound of his silky baritone voice. "As I finally have your attention, I will explain why I want you all in nappies now.

"Sir, I do not need to be put in one. I will use the loo when I have to."

"If Potter can not control his fluids then I doubt that you or Weasley can do much better. If you need to go to the bathroom while you are wearing one of these,"Snape explained as he flaunted the nappies for emphasis, "Then the infantile thoughts in your head will just make you automatically relax and let your muscles do what they are intended to do. Eventually all your control will be gone like Potter's. After you use your nappy, you will have to get over your pride and come to me so you can get changed."Snape said in his teaching voice.

"What if I refuse to cooperate and reject your offer to wearing _it_? Hermione asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Oh you will wear it! I will not have you all soiling my furniture. It is unhygienic and above all, unkempt."Snape said before Hermione protested.

"So having accidents in one of _those_ is even better! How is that less messy?"Hermione yelled, getting quite fed up with her continued infant thoughts. The thoughts were telling her to obey her Professor and quit being a bad girl.

"You can call it by what you may, Miss Granger but that will not change the fact that it will soon be snugly in place."Snape coolly explained. "You may be embarrassed but eventually you will learn to except the fact that you will need nappies and it will be a day to day occurrence. You won't be the only one who has to wear them and your infantile thoughts will soon become your reality. I would rather see that you wet your nappy and not your bed. I know that you would also be more comfortable waking up in dry pyjamas, I know I would."

"Do I have to wear it all the time?"Hermione asked as she stood up from the couch.

"Do you want to clean your stains by hand out of my furniture?"Snape asked as he raised his signature eyebrow again.

Hermione sighed in frustration. She knew that at the end of this conversation with her Professor that she would not walk out of this room without a nappy on.

"I know that the three of us won't be able to get the nappies off on our own, so how do you intend to put Ron's nappy on. Ron already dislikes you and will not just submit to wearing something so infantile."Hermione explained as she saw Snape slide his wand out of his sleeve and into his right hand.

"I have a plan to persuade the boy."

"More like manipulate, right?"Hermione asked as she saw Snape smirk cruelly.

"My plan involves you. You will be the bait."

Hermione just gasped as Snape focused his energy into a charm that was supposed to put the nappy on her. The spell was also intended to make sure that wondering hands could not remove said item.

Hermione watched in horror as her pants and panties disappeared. In there place was a nappy with a butterfly on the front of it. She could feel the bulk of the thing between her legs and blushed in humiliation and shame as she tried to cover it up with her hands.

Snape wanted to give the girl a good amount of privacy for the act he just committed so he summoned a pair of black baggy pants to fit her slender hips. He wanted her to feel comfortable in her new undergarment and knew that in order to get used to him seeing it, she would have to feel at home while wearing it. He knew her infantile thoughts would eventually make her not care about who saw her wearing this object, but for now he would have to cover the bulk and pretend that it was not obvious what she was wearing.

Hermione could not believe the monstrosity that her Professor had just put her through. She was literally standing in Snape's living quarters feeling more embarrassed than she had ever felt before. She could not stop staring at the baggy pants she was wearing. Snape almost concluded that Miss Granger could see right through her pants with her wide disbelieving eyes from him being so forward.

"Now I will do a disillusionment charm on myself and you will call to your boyfriend. If he does not come to you right away than you will continue to call to him." Snape commanded, watching Miss Granger for any signs of defiance.

"How will he not know that I am wearing what I am wearing?"Hermione asked shyly, feeling quite embarrassed about the crinkle that came with her new undergarment.

"You will remain still and just allow the boy to come to you. You will act like you have not seen me."

Hermione just watched Snape wave his wand silently before it seemed like he disappeared. She knew that now was her time to start calling out to Ron.

"Ron?"

"Louder you silly girl!"Snape waspishly whispered.

"Ron, I need your help. Please help me!"

Snape smirked at how helpless the girl sounded. 'That will be convincing enough. I know the brat can't resist her pleas. As if on cue, both Snape and Hermione could hear steady footsteps coming towards the room at a quicker than usual pace.

^_^HP^_^

"How long do you suppose we will have to stay hidden?"Ron asked in a low voice to avoid getting caught.

The two boys had sought out cover in a really small broom cupboard in the tiny kitchen. It was so small that the boys were hunched up against the wall so the door would stay closed. That wasn't bothering Ron so much as the smell of stale urine resonating from Harry. Even though Hermione cast a cleaning charm, the smell was almost too much to bare.

"As long as it takes for Snape to leave us alone I guess."Harry whispered back, wondering about easily getting caught. They really couldn't find anywhere else to hide so they both jammed themselves in the cramped closet.

"This wasn't a well thought out plan mate. Snape is a git but he is also a brilliant wizard!"

"Well, how about you find somewhere better to hide then. Come on!"Harry demanded in frustration. He was feeling utterly dirty and really wished he could go change. He just could not wrap his mind around what had happened.

'I really can't take much more of this. My back is acing and it really smells in here.'

A few more minutes passed before Ron finally built up the courage to say something to Harry about the smell. They had both stayed silent for what felt like ten long minutes in the dank dark space.

"Hermione?"Ron asked as he could of sworn that he had heard her yelling for help. Forgetting about commenting anything to Harry, Ron slowly started to reach for the door handle of the closet.

"Wait mate, this could be a trap!"

"I think the git is doing something to Hermione. We need to help her!"Ron said anxiously. Who knew what their mean Professor was putting Hermione through.

"Your right about helping her, but if it is a trap we will probably regret it."

"Fine! You should stay here and I'll go check on her."Ron said, yanking the door open and speed walking to his destination, not even caring about anything but reaching his beautiful girlfriend.

Harry just watched Ron's rather fast retreat before huffing and closing the closet door once more. He was on his own now unless Ron somehow miraculously overpowered Snape. Anyway, he seriously doubted Ron would easily give up.

"Hermione, are you okay?"Ron asked, a bit surprised that she was just standing in the centre of the room. "Why are you wearing pants? I thought you were wearing a squirt."

"I'm okay, I was just getting worried about you and didn't want to be alone just in case Snape came back."Hermione lied convincingly. "I decided to transfigure a pair of pants because I was feeling a bit exposed."

Snape inwardly growled at the use of his last name. He liked being called sir or Professor Snape.

"So you haven't seen the git yet. I wonder what he is doing upstairs?"

Hermione watched Ron's actions and saw him moving closer to her person. "What are you doing?"

"I am just going to grab a seat on the couch with you and wait for Snape to come back."Ron said seeing the clear refusal written all over Hermione's face. "I get that you might be frightened about being here of all places, but I would never allow that bastard to lay a finger on you."

Before Hermione could say anything, Ron had his arms around her and was engulfing her person in a comforting hug. It was going well for the most part until Ron sat them both on the couch and heard an all to familiar crinkling sound.

"You aren't wearing what I think your wearing?"Ron stated, getting red from his ears to his neck.

"I think I have heard enough."Snape said, cancelling the charm and reappearing in front of where Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch.

Ron's eyes widened in shock when he saw that Snape was holding two nappies.

"Get it off of her now!"Ron demanded, anger rushing through his veins at the fact that his Professor had done something so revolting to his girlfriend.

"I don't like your tone Weasley! I would refrain from using anymore bad language."Snape said vindictively.

"Bloody hell! You have no right to put my of age girlfriend in a nappy. She was also not the one who had an accident. Even then, Harry doesn't deserve to be put in a nappy either!"Ron all but yelled, earning a face full of a furious Snape.

"Stop it! The both of you just calm down!"Hermione yelled, trying her best to keep Snape from hexing Ron. "Ronald, it is alright. We were thrown into a situation that is out of our control. Professor Snape wants the three of us to wear protection so his furniture remains unsoiled."Hermione explained, mortified at her words and hoping that she had spoken some sense into Ron.

"You should really listen to your _girlfriend_"Snape sneered in a low voice before he took a step back from the foolish boy.

"I do not give a damn about the furniture Snape! I refuse to wear something that is meant for babies and Hermione will be taking it off."

"More Gryffindor defiance I see."Snape said, twirling his wand in his hand. "I don't think you have much of a choice and Miss Granger knows that there is no removal of her undergarment."The smirk quite evident on Snape's face. "Now if you are done with your rant, Weasley I think I will use a tracking spell to locate Potter so he can talk some sense into you. Eventually I will have my way and all

three of you will be snugly in you nappies and moving forward with the roller coaster ride Albus has set our lives on."

That got Ron's attention. He quickly got up from the couch to block Snape's path. He would not let Snape put his best mate into a nappy to.

Fortunately for Snape his plan had worked. Sometimes being a conniving Slytherin really paid off. He was hoping that Ron would get up so he could finally get the brat into his nappy.

Hermione saw the amusement pass through Snape's eyes when Ron finally moved and knew that Ron had lost the game of wills with their Professor. She just weakly called out the red heads name before Snape flicked his wand.

Ron felt frozen to the spot as to his horror, his pants and underwear disappeared. He just blushed in humiliation as he stared at the floor. He could now feel the plastic garment around his loins and had to refuse the angry tears from his hurt pride. He could tell that Hermione was looking away and just continued to stand stock still even after Snape magicked on a pair of loose fitting black jeans.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it?"Snape asked, clearly not expecting an answer back from the boy who looked like he was having a hard time recovering his Gryffindor pride. He saw Miss Granger looking at her pants and just waited silently for the two children to sort out what just happened.

'You are a naughty boy for trying to refuse the Professor. The nappy is the security blanket and you know better than to try and deny getting changed. You had no right to be in big boy pants. You belong in your nice dry and comfortable nappy. It is what you are _meant_ to wear.'A different, almost hypnotic voice said in Ron's head.

"No! Get it off me!"Ron yelled, trying with all hope to snap away from the voice his body wanted to give into. "I don't want to become an infant!"

"Relax Weasley! You will get used to it. When you need to go to the loo, your thoughts will just take over and you will automatically go of your own accord even if the spell has not truly affected your bladder yet. When you need a change you will come to me and I will take care of it."Snape explained , seeing Ron snap out of his shock and give him a look of hard defiance once again.

"I hate you Snape!"Ron yelled in pure fury. "No one is changing me. I don't need this poor excuse that is called protection! This is all muggle rubbish!"

"I think your thoughts disagree. I don't even have to do anything because your collar has you bound and wound around my finger. You will pay for your language with a timeout in that corner."Snape said, pointing to the corner farthest from the couch and closest to the stairs. Snape saw the crestfallen look and knew that the thoughts in Weasley's head were making the boy think that getting a timeout was a one of the worse possible punishments he could have earned. "I want Miss Granger to watch you and make sure you stay put until I have succeeded in hunting down Potter and explaining his fate."

Ron's thoughts were mentally kicking him and saying that he was a very bad boy and earned his Professor's wrath for his filthy mouth.

"By the way, the next time you spew more rubbish from that big mouth of yours, I will personally wash it out with soap."Snape threatened. "Corner now!"The Potions Professor demanded, watching the boy grudgingly shift his feet to walking to said corner. The crinkling of his nappy only further humiliated Ron as he made his way to obeying Snape.

Ron sincerely didn't want to obey Snape but his thoughts kept him rooted to the corner. He turned around to see if Hermione thought this punishment was as childish as he did, but didn't get the opportunity for Snape just told him to stay staring at the wall.

Snape silently turned on his heels and exited the living room in search of the brat that would not die. 'The two sidekicks are dealt with, now I just have the deaging boy to deal with. Once I get through to him that his friends are wearing nappies he will surely give in.'Snape thought, clutching the last diaper in triumph.

It took no time at all to locate the Potter brat. As soon as Snape waved his wand with the tracking spell, all he had to do was turn around. Potter was directly behind him in the broom cupboard. He slowly approached the handle and jerked the door open.

The first thing he noticed was the stench that completely assaulted his nose. The smell of stale urine was a dead give away to what the boy had done earlier which only further made Snape want to get the nappy on potter all the more.

"Potter, you will come out of that closet this instant!"Snape demanded, seeing the boy look up at him through his long eyelashes.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"Harry asked, an attempt to redirect where the conversation was going to go. Harry could see the nappy in Snape's hand clear as day and was dreading leaving where he was seated on the ground.

"If you must know, they are both in the living room waiting on you. Don't worry, you are not the only one having to wear a nappy. I personally saw to getting Granger and Weasley into one before I went searching for you."Snape said in his low teaching baritone.

"I don't need to wear one!"

"After what happened not that long ago, it will take some convincing to make a believer out of me. Get out of the closet and stand in front of me!"

When Harry refused to move, Snape swiftly grabbed Harry by the arm and roughly pulled him out of the closet. Before a protest could be made, Snape had his wand ready and waved it at the boy. Fair was fair after all and no child was going to urinate on his furniture ever again if he could help it.

Harry frowned in fear as Snape pulled him up and out of the closet to be standing in front of said man. He saw the Professor's infamous wand wave at him and knew he was in Snape's control. He could feel the air hit his bare legs as his pants disappeared. Next to go was his boxers and with them the horrid smell vanished. Harry was alarmed to note that he was now feeling the nappy being taped in place by Snape's powerful magic. Blushing was the least he could do as he stared in amazement when loose blue jeans were fitted over the diaper he was now wearing.

'Feels right and nice to be out of wet smelly big boy pants. You are now in your rightful attire. Feel that soft plastic against your skin. You were a bad boy for denying your professor and continuing to sit in those nasty big boy pants. You _like_ your nappy and need to feel it.'A strange and hypnotic voice spoke in Harry's head. It was the same voice that wanted him to get his bottle of milk earlier.

"You can now hear what I have to say since there will no longer be any running away. You will now use your nappy when you need the loo. "Snape said, holding his hand out to silence the protest that Harry clearly wanted to get out. "That means that you will ignore your Gryffindor pride when you need to be changed. That being said, you will come to me and I will change you."

"I want to leave. Let us go! I need to speak with Dumbledore."Harry said as he reached for his wand that would have been in his pants.

"I have took it upon myself to keep your wands for safe keeping until the time is right to return them. I also have no say in when and if Albus will be returning here anytime soon. There is nowhere you can go but here."Snape said, seeing Potter give a deeper blush when the crinkle was heard from his nappy. "You will now come with me to the living room so I can release Mr. Weasley from his time out and to further explain about how things will work from here on out."

Harry heard the voice in his head say that he was lucky he had not received punishment like Ron and just shivered at the thought. He didn't necessarily believe that it was very bad, but the voice had him convinced that a time out was pretty harsh.

"You can get your face out of that corner now Weasley, we have things to discuss."Snape said as him and Harry entered the living room. Hermione just set the book she was reading, down and looked at Snape for further instruction.

Ron was so humiliated! The adult side of him was telling him that he was being ridiculous with having to stay in the corner and could not even look at Harry for fear that he would be mocked. He truly disliked this voice that was trying to be him. It sounded like him and gave him thoughts that should be his thoughts, but he knew that this voice was somehow not his. How could he explain this dislike for it without getting a time out again? He was so confused.

The Gryffindor know-it-all just stared at the floor as she heard the crinkle of Ron's and Harry's nappies. When they were seated on the couch, Snape began to lecture the children since they were finally all in one place together.

"You may notice that you are no longer in possession of your wands. I have taken it upon myself to keep them safely tucked away while you are not quite yourselves. It is just another precaution."Snape said as he saw Granger instinctively try and grab her wand. When she realized that she no longer had her squirt on, she grimaced in realization.

"Give us our wands immediately!"Hermione yelled in anger. The boys were definitely on her side about this matter too. She could tell that they were equally upset.

"Miss Granger finally speaks up. A witch and wizard do not feel whole without there wands. I know the feeling but this is important. You will thank me someday for my assistance."

Ron seriously doubted that. He wanted to shout and refuse Snape forever, but he even knew that fighting with Snape was as useless as convincing Dumbledore to let them go.

"We have been coerced and that is one of the things Dumbledore will hold over our heads until he thinks we have had enough. And it all comes circling back to Potter! It is always about Harry bloody Potter!"


End file.
